


The Chronicles of Narnia: The lion, the witch, and the hunchback

by Crazykat100



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chronicles of Narnia Fusion, Alternate Universe - Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26297524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazykat100/pseuds/Crazykat100
Summary: What happens when destiny changes.Quasimodo never felt like he belonged in his world.What happens when he finds a new world. A world full of magic and fantastic creatures he thought only existed in fairytales.Will he stay, or will he have to leave it all behind. Why is always winter in Narnia but never Christmas?Who is Jadis, the white witch of narnia? And Who is Aslan? Will He be willing to sacrifice everything for the people he cares about? Or Will He have to fight an Inevitable war? A war between good and evil where all hangs in the balance.
Relationships: Aslan/Jadis | The White Witch, Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie & Peter Pevensie & Susan Pevensie, Quasimodo (HoND)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time posting a story on here hope you like it. Ive always wondered what it would be like if Quasi ended up in Narnia. Enjoy! P.S. First chapter is a little short sorry.

Chapter 1: The cave

"Once upon a time there was a boy." A boy who had spent his whole life hidden away, but not for his own protection, but because his stepfather wanted to control him. He didn't know this though. And Its this where our story Begins. Long before saved he the city he loved from a tyrant, long before he became a hero, he was the hero of another place, another world. 

"Were getting to far ahead though." Lets start where most stories start. At the beginning. Let me take you back 2 years earlier before the shy hunchback teen dared to leave his sanctuary. Before he saved the city, from frollos wrath. That was the day he ran away from home. From Notre Dame, from Paris and from his cold hearted master, Frollo.

The year was 1480 a cold autumn breeze wafted through the silent and peaceful forest. Suddenly the peace was disturbed by the sound of someone running through the forest. The boy stopped to catch his breath, panting. He was 15 years old, and he had to be the strangest boy imaginable. He had a twisted deformed face that looked like it had been shaped together from clay. 

He had Fiery red hair and sea green eyes, but the strangest feature of this boy would have to be the large protruding hump on his back. The boy had lived a harsh life, though he had been raised in the safety of the most famous cathedral in all of France, he had still had a hard and rather cruel life. His master Frollo being the main cause of the cruelty. His master would yell at him or beat him if he said something he did not like.

Sometimes his master would starve him which was one of his cruelest punishments. After receiving another beating, he had, had enough, and fled Paris. The boy leaned against a tree panting, suddenly he heard what sounded like horses riding towards him. He ran running faster and faster whoever it was they were getting closer. Looking for somewhere to hide he found a cave and ducked into it. Waiting for the mysterious rider to ride past he peeked out. There was no one there. That night he built a fire and went to sleep. Something magical happened that night, however. He felt a breeze brush his hair out of his face. The breeze was coming from somewhere deeper in the cave. He walked further and further through the dark cave until it sloped upward revealing light at the end of the tunnel. And as he climbed out of the cave, he realized that he was no longer in Paris.


	2. Chapter 2: Into Narnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like I said the next is long. In this chapter Quasi meets Mr. Tumnus and learns where he is is and why its winter. I will post chapter 3 tomorrow after I post it on fanfiction.net So keep your eyes peeled. Hope someone actually likes my stories.

Chapter 2: Into Narnia

"This wasn't France!" At least it didn't look like France. for starters it was now the middle of the afternoon instead of nighttime, and the forest looked completely different to the one he had been in. Plus It was snowing. It was autumn last time he checked and was not nearly that cold for snow. "So were am I?"

He wondered aloud. The afternoon sun shined down apon the ground slightly covered by clouds and yet the snow around him wasn't melting. Strange. In the center of the clearing was what looked to be a lantern of some sort. Other than the sound of the wind there was no sound. No birds chirping, No animals, nothing.

Suddenly he hears a branch snap and turns around, only to come face to face with a man wearing a red scarf. Or at least what looks like a man. They both shout in surprise, Quasimodo hiding behind the lamppost and the strange creature hiding behind a tree. The boy peers out from the lamppost to get a better look at the creature. It looked like a cross between a man and a goat.

It had the upper body of a man and the shaggy hindquarters and hoofs of a goat. The stranger had brown curly hair, green eyes and stubby horns growing out of his head. Around his bare neck was a red scarf. The strange creature peers out from behind the tree and Quasimodo does the same. Getting over his surprise he Notices the packages on the ground.

He suddenly feels bad for scaring him and steps out from his hiding place. He picks up the packages and walks toward the goat man. He holds the packages out to him. "H-Here I think you dropped these." He says nervously. The goat man steps out of his hiding spot and takes the packages.

"T-Thank you," he stutters. "Were you hiding from me? " He asks confused. " No. Uh, well. " He stammers. "I just... I... No. No. I-I-I just... I was just, um... I didn't want to scare you." This guy had a worse stuttering problem than he did, Quasimodo thought to himself. "I wasn't scared, just surprised that's all," he said smiling. "If you don't mind my asking Um...what exactly are you?" "Well, I'm a...Well, I'm a faun."

"And what about you? " You must be some kind of…beardless dwarf ? "I'm not a dwarf." He said amused. " I'm a boy." And im actually quite tall. "Do you mean to say that you're a son of Adam?" Um I don't know what you mean I- Yes, but you are in fact human? "Yes of course I'm human?"

"You act as if you've never seen a human before." You haven't. Have you? He said realization kicking in. "What are you doing here?"Well I was hiding in a cave trying to hide from my… Stepfather. "We wouldn't happen to be anywhere near Paris, Would we?" Paras? He said Mispronouncing it. Is that in Narnia? Narnia? What's that? He said confused.

Well dear boy your in it! He said enthusiastically . " Everything from the lamppost, all the way to Castle Cair Paravel on the Eastern Ocean, every stick and stone you see, every icicle…is Narnia,"! It was then that he realized that he was in another world. I'm in another world?! He said Stunned.

"Your from another world?! " Said The faun. "Oh dear, it would seem you are definitely a long way from home." I'm sorry. Where are my manners. "Please allow me to introduce myself." My name is Tumnus. " Its nice to meet you Mr. Tumnus, Im…" Yes?He asked. Should he tell the faun his name. It couldn't hurt. He wouldn't know the true meaning behind his name. Not in this world.

"My name is Quasimodo." Hm that's a long name. Is their a shorter version? "W-Well my friends call me Quasi." Well than quasi from the wonderful land of paras how would you like to come have tea with me? I don't know, I should be getting back. Its just around the corner. It wont take long at all. I don't know, maybe another ti- Come on. "It's not every day that I get to make a new friend." Ok he said smiling at his new friend. They walked threw the snow arm and arm. Not much further. Wait until you see it. You all right? Mm-hm. He said nodding his head. The teen stared in awe as they rounded the corner. Built into a stone wall was a delicately carved wooden door. "Well, here we are."

Come Along. He opened the door into the dimly lit room. After you he said. The teen looked around the room in awe. It was really cold though. Here let me get a fire going and then i'll make the tea. Mr. Tumnus walked over to fireplace to light it. Quasimodo walked around the room in awe. He picked up a picture of a faun. He looks just like you. That's my father actually . He seems like a nice person. He was. What happened to him? My Father? Went away to fight in a war. Never came back. Oh I'm sorry. No, it's alright. that was a long, long time ago. Before this dreadful winter.

"Winter's not all bad." T-There's Christmas. That's good. "Not here. No. No, we haven't had a Christmas in a hundred years." What? " No presents for a hundred years?" Though he had never gotten presents on Christmas like normal children Christmas was still Christmas. It brought happiness and light. No Christmas seemed wrong. Always winter, never Christmas. It's been a long winter. What happened? It's nothing.

You would have loved Narnia in summer though. He said smiling handing him a cup of tea as he sat across from him. The fire in the fireplace blazing. "We Fauns danced with the dryads all night, and, you know, we never got tired." " And the music! Oh, such music!" "Would... would you like to hear some now?"

"Oh Yes, please." He said smiling taking a sip of his tea. He took out a strange looking flute. "Now, are you familiar with any Narnian lullabies?" Sorry, no. He said shaking his head. "Well, that's good. Because this… probably won't sound anything like one." He placed the flute to his lips and began to play. It was beautiful. It was the most beautiful song he had ever heard. At first nothing happened, but then he began to get tired his eyes threatening to close. He saw figures in the dancing flames of the fireplace. Hunters chasing after a dear, Fauns and dryads dancing in a circle. His eyes finaly closed and the teacup dropped from his hands. As Mr. Tumnus's song reached its climax a lion appeared in the flames letting out a ferocious, bellowing roar. A few minutes later Quasimodo woke up to find it was nightfall. What happened, he wondered. " Why was I asleep?" and for how long? "Mr. Tumnus I should go." It's too late for that now. Quasimodo turned to see that his new friend was crying. "I'm such a terrible faun." The teen neeled down next to his friend in an attempt to cheer him up.

" Not at all, you're the nicest faun ive ever met. " Though you're the only fuan ive ever met but, you've been so kind to me. "No ones ever been kind to me before." Than im afraid you've had a very poor first experience with a faun. No. You can't have done anything that bad. It's not something I have done. Quasimodo. It's something I am doing. What are you doing? The faun looked up at him with tearstained eyes. "I'm kidnapping you..." Quasimodo stared at his friend in shock. W-What? "It was the White Witch. She's the one who makes it always winter, always cold. She gave orders. If any of us ever find a human wandering in the woods, we're supposed to turn it over to her!"

"But why? I don't understand. You Wouldn't do that? Would you?" Of course not! "I-I thought you were my friend?" He said sadly. I am! Which is why im helping you escape. He grabbed Quasimodo's arm and dragged him outside. "Now. She may already know you're here. The woods are full of her spies. Even some of the trees are on her side!" Quasi looked at the trees nervously. They stopped under the light of the lamppost. Can you find your way back from here? Um I-I think so. All right then, hurry up. Will you be alright? He gave a nervous laugh. Ill be fine. Now go! Quasi Rushed back through the way he came. Before he knew it he was back on the other side. Back in Paris and it was daytime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Quasi learns about certain prophecy that might actually involve him, learns there are other humans in Narnia , that Tumnus was arrested and gets captured by the white witch herself will he escape?!? You'll have to find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3: The white Witches cruel trick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quasi finds out some crazy stuff and ends getting tricked . uh nuf said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope someone reads these chapters. Shout out to HeadIntheCloudsForever on fanfic.net for helping me fix the way I wrote this.

That Morning Quasimodo slept curled into a ball on the cave floor, thinking about all he had learned. About Narnia and about his strange new friend. Mr. Tumnus. Would he be alright? What if the white witch he heard about got him! He prayed silently for his friend. He hoped he was alright. Though he wondered what this white witch looked like. He had seen pictures of witches in books. They were ugly hag like creatures with leathery skin and warts.

That's what he thought witches looked like. He had no idea how wrong he would be. That night as he slept he was awakned to some grabbing him. He struggled as he was dragged out of the cave, Only to come face to face with a soldier, one of Frollo's judging by his armor. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Quasimodo, lord frollo's pet hunchback," he said with a sneer. "Let me go"! he said trying to break free. "Your masters been looking for you freak, he'll pay me handsomely for your return."

When all hope seemed lost a loud roar echoed through the forest. The soldier was staring at shock at something behind him. Without fully turning around, Quasimodo looked out of the corner of his eye to see a massive lion, its fur glittered in the sunlight like spun gold. The lion roared again and the soldier dropped the boy and rode off. Quasimodo turned around but the lion was gone. Where had it gone? Why hadn't it attacked? And Why did its fur sparkle like that? So many questions, but there was one question he had in his mind. What now? The soldier would surly be back or even worse! His Master might find him here! He needed to leave but were? He felt a cool breeze brush the back of his neck. I have no choice. I must go back to Narnia. They'll never find me there. He tightened his cloak around his shoulders and climbed through the sloping tunnel until he was finally on the other side. The early morning sun greeted him.

He rushed through the woods. He would ask Mr. Tumnus if he could stay with him. The witch would never realize he was here. He stopped in his tracks. The Door to Mr. Tumnus's house was wide open It looked as if it had been ripped off its hinges. Oh no. He ran towards the door and rushed inside. The once tidy room was a mess objects were strewn across the floor. The picture of Mr. Tumnus's father lay on the ground, the glass frame cracked.

"Who would do something like this?" And Where was Mr. Tumnus? He got his answer in the form of a paper pinned to the wall with a dagger. "The Faun Tumnus is hereby charged with High Treason against Her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia, for comforting her enemies and fraternizing with humans. Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police. Long Live the Queen."

Quasimodo glared at the piece of paper, he doubted this witch was truly the Queen. Suddenly something caught his eye. It was the only book on the ground. Strange. Could Mr. Tumnus have left him a clue? He picked it up and opened it. It was a journal. He flipped through the journal until a strange poem Caught his eye. "Wrong will be right, when Aslan comes in sight." Aslan? Who was Aslan he wondered. He turned his attention back to the poem and read the next few lines. "At the sound of his roar, sorrows will be no more, When he bares his teeth, winter meets its death, And when he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Roars? Bares his teeth? Was Aslan Some sort of animal?

Reading the last line again however confirmed something. Mane? Hmm… Wait! Lions have manes. Don't they? I did see a lion in the forest back in France. Is Aslan a lion? WAs he the same lion that had saved him from the soldier? But why? Why him? He noticed however that the poem did not end there. "When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, Sits at Cair Paravel in throne, The evil time will be over and done." Though the end didn't exactly rhyme it made him think of something. Mr. Tumnus had called him a son of Adam. Did that mean Mr. Tumnus thought he was the one mentioned in this poem. No. Not a poem he realized. A prophecy! No it cant be me. "Im no hero!" He flipped through the journal and found a journal entry.

"Today I met another human, a little girl named Lucy Pevensie. I know She has to be one of the five that was prophesized to save Narnia! I believe my Other human friend Quasimodo may also be one of the five. It was prophisized, that 3 sons of adam and 2 Daughters of eve would come to Narnia and bring about the end of the white witches reign. One Queen Would be valiant and kind, will other would be gentle and fierce. The youngest king was said to be just and fair will the other would be bold and magnificent. But the high king the one who would rule over all of them was said to be courageous, kind and wise. I pray the golden age of the kings and queens comes soon. If Your reading this Quasimodo. Im gone or a prisoner of the white witch. Do not come looking for me. You are narnia's only hope."

" No!" Quasi said slamming the book shut and tossing it on the floor. "Im no chosen one! No Warrior, and certainly no king!" His friend must be confused. Suddenly he heard voices coming his way. He managed to runout the way he came and hid behind the cover of the trees. Walking towards Mr. Tumnus's house was a little girl in odd clothing leading what he assumed could be her siblings to the house . She ran into the house when she noticed that the door was wide open her siblings rushed after her. Could that have been the girl Tumnus had mentioned in his journal? What had he called her? Lucy.

Not wanting to be seen by them he left walking deeper into the woods he soon came upon a clearing. He froze when he heard the sound of tinkling bells coming from far off. He froze as a sleigh pulled by two Very large white reindeer. He ducked out of the way as the sleigh rushed past him. Then it stopped, not far from him. A creature jumped out of the sleigh, dressed all in furs. It could only be one thing. A dwarf. The short, bearded man marched toward him Quasi tried to run away but the dwarf pulls out a whip which wraps around his legs causing him to fall. The dwarf pulls out a knife and presses it against his throat. Leave me alone, he shouted trying to knock the dwarf of him so he could escape, but to no avail.

"What is it now, Ginarrbrik?" Asks a female voice, which seems to come from the sleigh. "Please! Tell him to let me go!" I've done nothing wrong! He pleaded. The dwarf pressed the knife even harder against his throat a trickle of blood running down his neck. "How dare you address the Queen of Narnia!" The Dwarf snarled. "I didn't know!" Im sorry! Please let me go! "You will know her better hereafter!" The dwarf said raising the knife to plunge it into his heart.

"Wait!" The Queen said. Bring him here. Get up the dwarf snapped at the deformed boy. Quasimodo obayed , wanting to see the witch that took his friend. What he saw was no ugly old witch. But a beautiful lady, dressed in white. She didn't look like a witch? Maybe this was the real Queen of Narnia and not the witch. This beautiful being couldn't possibly be evil. This assumption cost him dearly.

"What is your name, Son of Adam?" Quasimodo, your majesty. She smiled sweetly at him and yet- something felt wrong. He shook this feeling off. He was just being paranoid this women was anything but evil. "And How Quasimodo did you come to enter my domain." I- Im not sure I found a cave and the next thing I knew I was here. Hmm. Interesting. She smiled at him. "Quasimodo, you look so cold," said the older woman. "Come sit with me." I don't- "Its very rude to refuse a request from a queen," said the dwarf. He hesitated at first but sat down next to her. She smiled wrapping some of the furs that lined her carriage around the young boy. "There warmer?" Yes thank you your majesty. She took out a vile and tilted it, a green drop hit the snow turning into a cup of what looked like tea. Tea? She said handing the steaming hot cup to him. "Drink it will warm you." He drank until the cup was completely empty. I can only assume you must be hungry as well.As she said this she took out a bright red apple from under her fur cloak.

He took it with out question and ate it until there was nothing left but the core. Thank you for your kindness your majesty, but I must go, he said standing, however as he tried to leave she grabbed his arm. "Sit you must be tired." Just as she said that he began to feel strange. "I really must go." Please I insist. He tried to leave again but stumbled . "Are you alright boy?" "Perhaps you should sit down for a minute." She said pulling him back into the carige. Something was wrong he was getting more and more exhausted, until he slumped over in his seat his head resting against a pile of furs that lined the side of the carige.

He suddenly realized then that the queens kindness, had been nothing more than a cruel trick. The food or drink must have been poisoned. She was only acting nice. How could he be so stupid! "What did you do to me?" he said weakly looking at the strange woman. "You should no better to not than to except food from strangers." she said her once sweet voice turning Ice cold her blue eyes becoming dark and cruel . "You poisoned me!" No she said her smile turning into a wicked grin. I merely cast a sleeping spell on it. "W-what do you want with me?" Id figured it was obvious. You're a threat to my existence. As long as you're alive. The prophecy might come true. Or do you not know? Im-Im not- Oh so you do know she said Grinning maliciously at him. No matter you wont have to worry about that silly prophecy. Because you'll be to dead to do anything to stop me. Please! Let me go! Please, he said one final time before collapsing into the furs. When the witches carriage finally arrived at her castle.

She smiled. Ah it's good to be home. Tyronis! She called out. A Creature With the head of the bull and the body of a man stepped out of the ice castle. Your majesty? The Minotaur said. Take this Creature and put him in the dungeons, she said pointing at Quasimodo's unconscious form. Yes my queen. The minotaur dragged the unconscious boy out of the carige and dragged him into the castle. When they arrived. He chained the weak boys arms to the wall the slammed the cell door shut and walked off just as the spell started to wear off. The boy opened his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Quasi will meet Edmund and eventually escape from the white witch.


	4. Chapter4: New Friends and an Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quasi wakes up in a dungeon makes new enemies, meets an old friend and a new friend and makes a daring escape read to find out more!!

Quasimodo felt numb and he was so cold. He slowly opened his eyes, only to find himself in an icy cell. How- Then he remembered. The white witch. "How could I be so blind!" She was beautiful yes, but good, no.

He felt like such a fool. "What would she do to him?!" He shuddered at the thought. "I have to get out of here!" He strained against the chains, but they would not budge, and he was to week to break them. He tried again when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

Near him was another cell. There was a cell on either side of him. Both separated by black iron bars and a layer of thick ice, but there was a large gap in between the bars so you could see the person inside. The cell on his right was empty the one on his left however had someone already in it. "W-Who are you?" He asked the figure covered by shadow.

"An old friend", the person said moving towards the gap in the bars. "Mr. Tumnus!" Quasimodo said surprised, recognizing the faun. "You should not be here Quasimodo." I'm sorry.

"I was stupid I fell for the witch's charms." I- I thought she was kind, but… I was wrong. "None of that matters now I'm glad to see you Quasimodo." Its been a while since I last saw you my friend, I'm glad you're here, even if it is under such dire circumstances. "A while? "

"I only met you yesterday." No Quasimodo you have been gone for a week? "W-What?" Time works differently in this world. "You could be in Narnia for years aging quite a bit only to return to your world to become the same age you were when you left and only to learn no time had passed in your world while you were away, and you could be away from Narnia for a year only to realize to late that a hundred had passed in this world."

" It Sounds confusing." It can be. Suddenly the door to the cell on his right opened. A creature with the head of a bull and the body of a man walked into the cell. A boy tossed over his shoulder.

The boy was unconscious. He recognized the boy as one of the children he had seen near Mr. Tumnus's house. "I recognize him," he whispered to Tumnus. "I saw that boy along with some other children near your house." He must be Edmund! Lucy's brother.

" He certainly looks how she described him. You mentioned a girl named Lucy in your journal? "Ah so you read it." Yes…Yes, I did. Quasi sighed. So, I suppose you read the part in my journal about- "I don't want to talk about it!" He snapped. Ok my friend ok. Quasimodo leaned against the wall. He woke a while later to see that Tumnus was asleep. The black-haired boy in the other cell was also still asleep. He sighed. He saw the bull-headed man (which he had learned from Mr. Tumnus, was a minotaur.) walk past his cell. It sneered at him as it walked past, a giant sharpened axe resting on his shoulder. A while later the witch walked by, luckily, she paid no attention to him. Walking next to her was a huge wolf which she strangely seemed to be whispering to. Where there talking animals in Narnia as well? He wondered.

Why else would she be talking to a wolf? She didn't seem crazy, just evil. The queen disappeared, but the wolf stopped halfway and turned to look directly at him. "What are you looking at human?" He growled.

" N-Nothing I-I-" You what? He sneered at him. "Your pathetic." If it where up to me, you'd be dead already. "Lucky for you I'm loyal to my queen." Perhaps she'll let me have the honor of killing you.

He laughed at the terrified expression on his face before stalking off. Who- "That was Maugrim," Quasi turned to see Mr. Tumnus was awake? "The one in the letter I found at your house?" The very same. Quasi Shuddered at the thought of that wolf tearing him to pieces and shook the thought out of his head. Suddenly he heard a noise coming from the other cell.

It was the boy; he was waking up. "Uhh my head, Were, am I?" You're in the witch's dungeon. The boy Turned to look at Quasimodo. The boy couldn't have been more than 10 years old.

"Witch?" What Witch? "You Mean the Queen." Oh dear, said Tumnus. "It seems I wasn't the only one who was tricked here today. " I hate to break it to you kid, but she is no queen.

"I thought the same thing. " Its how I ended up here. She tricked me into eating an enchanted apple which put me to sleep, and then she put me in chains! I'm sorry to say, but I think you've been tricked. I know, the boy said a tear streaking down his face.

" Its to late though I already told her where to find my brother and sisters." She said she'd send the wolves out tonight! Then that's when I'll escape! How you'll never make it past the wolves. I'll manage. What about those chains. I can break those pretty easy.

I may look crippled but I'm anything but that. Just tell me where their at and i'll rush to warn them. "How do I know your not working for the witch?" Edmund said looking suspicious. "Your joking right"? "I hate her so much that if I ever get out of here, I'll kill her myself!" He wasn't lying he had never hated anyone so much in his life ever!

This witch however had made a mistake capturing him. Suddenly, Edmunds cell door opened, and the witch walked in. "Are you comfortable Edmund?" The boy glared up at her. "You tricked me." I suppose what I did could be considered as trickery, but your sister must have mentioned my being a witch to you, but you still came back.

" Why?" because I gave you sweets and you wanted more. "Now before I send my wolves to- "collect" Your brother and sisters, is there any other information you wish to inform me about. " He glared up at her. Fine, then you're of no further use to me. She aimed her staff at him.

" Wait!" Yes? "T-The beavers said something about Aslan." Aslan? Where? She said giving him a look so cold it could have frozen his heart to solid ice. I... "He's a stranger here, Your Majesty." Said Tumnus.

"He can't be expected to know anything." Ginarrbrik the dwarf hit him with his spear. "Quite you!" I said... where is Aslan? "I Don't know! " I swear! I left before they could say anything else! "LIAR!" I'll ask you again. Where is he?

"Leave him alone!" Quasimodo yelled at the witch from his cell, having seen enough. Her cold eyes turned on him and an evil grin spread across her beautiful, yet cruel face. Ah You, I almost forgot about you. She left Edmunds cell and walked into his. How are you Quasimodo? Comfortable? Oh, cut the act I already know what you are.

"And what am I?" Hmm? "A witch!" he said glaring at her. "Oh, you are to kind." But I'm so much more then just a witch.

"I was here when Narnia was first created, and I will be here long after." I'm Ancient and all powerful. Far more powerful than that fool Aslan. Do you know where he is, perhaps? No Why would I know anything I haven't been here long. "No, I suppose you have not."

I can however, make you a deal, she said kneeling down in front of him. "I can make you king of all Narnia." Doesn't that sound nice. "Don't fall for it!" Shouted Edmund.

Quiet. She lifted his chin so that he was forced to stare into her eyes. "Do we have a deal?" Instead he answered by spiting in her face. The Witch backed away clearly surprised, wiping the spit from her face.

She glared at the hunchback. She lifted her staff and slammed it into to the wall next to his head covering the wall in extra layer of ice. "Next time I wont miss." Come Ginarrbrik lets leave these prisoners to rot! Quasimodo watched her leave.

"That was very brave. " Thank you, for standing up for me. Your welcome. "I'm Edmund by the way, and you are?" Quasimodo. You have a strange name? What's it means? He looked down as if ashamed and said what he had been dreading. "Half-formed. Oh. I'm Sorry.

Is that what your name means my friend, I had no idea. Said Mr. Tumnus, shocked. Who On earth gave you that name? My Master, oops I mean- my father? Are you a slave our something in your world?

" No, its not like that!" He said frustrated. He- He raised me. My mother abandoned me when I was a baby? He's all I have! Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you said you said you were running away from your father.

Said Tumnus. He is my father, Ur stepfather, but I'm not allowed to call him father. "Why did you run away Quasi,"? Edmund interrupted " Can I call you Quasi?" He nodded at Edmund sure its what my friends call me.

So why did you run away? Quasimodo looked down at the stone floor. He- hurt me. He rubbed his arm only for Edmund to notice bruises on his friends' arm. Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.

No, I-Its alright. You sure are strange Quasimodo. Where are you from anyways? Paris France. You? England. My fathers fighting in the war?

The Teen looked confused what war? You don't know about the war! It is happening all over Europe even in France. There was no war when I left. Quasi?

Yes Edmund? What year do you think it is in your world? 1480. Why? Its 1940 where I'm from.

Quasi gasped. Were from different timelines said Quasimodo realizing the truth. How did you get here? Me and my siblings were sent to live with a man named Mr. Kirke who lived in the country. It was supposed to be so we would be safe.

Oh, but how did you find your way here. We arrived her through a magical wardrobe. Quasimodo raised an eyebrow. It's the truth! ok. Ok. What about you?

I found my way here through a cave. Suddenly they heard a loud howl. I guess its time I escape then. Are you sure you can break the chains? Sure, just watch.

He strained against the chains and soon with a loud crack they broke from the wall, some of the ice from the wall still attached. Wow you really are strong! Told you Quasimodo said giving a proud smile. Now tell me where to go. There at the beaver's house. I know where that is there my neighbors, said Mr. Tumnus. There not to far from my house through the woods.

Id draw you a map but- That's alright just give me some directions and ill be on my way. Once Tumnus give him the directions to the beaver's house. He tried to free his friend, but he refused to be freed. No forget about me Quasi! Leave me!

But- I'll be fine. Now go. Ed? He asked. I'll stay, someone's got to keep the witch off your trail. I'll see you both again, that's a promise!

He said wiping a tear from his eye. He forced open the cell door and ran, not looking back only to turn in time to see the minotaur on the opposite side the hall. He managed to duck as the axe narrowly missed him. He was almost free when he was tackled by Maugrim. "Going somewhere ugly?"

The wolf Bit down hard on his shoulder. He screamed in pain, the wolfs sharp claws slashed his face leaving a deep scratch on his cheek. Get off of me! He pushed the wolf off him sending him flying across the room. He ran.

"AFTER HIM!" He heard the witch shout behind him as he ran heading straight for the woods. "Don't worry about catching him, Maugrim." He'll lead us straight to Edmunds siblings. "I should have killed him when I had the chance!" Now the prophecy of the five might come true. "Not yet, however, I still have Edmund." Soon Ill have them all. "Soon I will be victorious!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter i'll post tomorrow! Chapter 5 is a good one!


	5. Chapter 5:Meeting The Pevensies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In This Chapter Quasi makes some new friends. Read and enjoy!

Quasimodo ran through the snow crimson drops of blood dripping from his wounded shoulder staining the white snow with red. He hadn't heard the howl of the wolves in a while maybe they had lost his scent. He stopped to catch his breath. Tired and in pain he sat down on a rock. He stared at his wounded shoulder in dismay.

It hurt a lot, but it didn't look to bad. Maybe the beavers would help him when he arrived. What if they didn't? What if they mistook him for a monster?! No Mr. Tumnus didn't see him as one and neither did Edmund, so perhaps here his strange looks where somewhat normal.

Suddenly he heard the howl of a wolf nearby. He stood and started to run. He must have gotten far away because he could no longer here their howls. He saw smoke in the distance and followed it. He soon came upon what looked like a cross between a house and a bevers dam.

"This must be it!" He limped towards the door and raised his hand to knock but froze. Here goes nothing, he said taking a deep breath. He knocked timidly on the door. No answer.

He knocked again this time a little louder, he knocked on the door one last time and got a reply. "Alright, alright, I'm coming," a female voice answered from inside the hut. He stood for a while shivering in the cold. He felt weak, his legs felt like they were about to give out, and as the door opened, he collapsed, startling the female bever on the other side of the door. He drifted in and out of consciousness.

He saw the blurred outline of another bever trying to help him up. "Alright lad, up you get." The boy was to week to stand. Suddenly to other figures rushed over to help the beavers. He couldn't see there faces but he could tell they where human. He felt an arm loop under his and he stood to his feet. He soon felt something soft underneath him and blacked out.

The Pevensie children Lucy, Susan, and Peter stared at this strange newcomer. "I don't think I've seen someone so strange before." Said Susan. "Well I don't think he's strange." Said Lucy. "Different maybe, but we've seen a lot of strange things today." Lucy's right. We shouldn't be making judgments about someone. "I thought there were no other humans in Narnia except us. "

"You'd be wrong about that, said Mr. bever. I've seen this boy before." Why he was here just last week visiting Mr. Tumnus. In fact I saw right after I before I met you. "In fact, I saw leave just as you lot arrived. " Really? said Lucy.

"Yeah saw him run out." Must have gotten spooked when he heard you coming. I wonder how he got injured. Said Susan looking at his wounded shoulder. It kind of looks like- "Well don't you children worry." He'll be patched up in no time. Said Mrs. Bever. "Do you think he's the one from the prophecy?" Luc- You said their where three sons of Adam two Daughters of eve. Altogether that makes 5.

" Me and Susan make two and peter and Edmund make two, and that make four but we were missing one so doesn't that make him five. " That might be. Said Mr. bever. "How do we know we can trust him, " said Susan? "For all we know he could work for the witch!" We don't know that, said peter scolding his sister. Let's ask him before we make assumptions.

A while later Quasi woke on a bed of some sort he wasn't bleeding anymore and his wounds where bandaged. He looked around the small room in amazement, before resting his head on a pillow. Remembering why he came here he bolted up only to see the same girl from Mr. Tumnus's house staring back at him. Hello, she said smiling at him. He gasped and hid his face in the blanket that covered him. "Great going luce you scared him!" Came another voice.

"Its not my fault! "I didn't think he'd get scared. He felt an arm wrap around shoulder. "Its alright, you don't have to be scared." He hesitantly pulled the blanket away from his face, to stare at the girl.

She was five years younger than him, she looked to be about twelve. She looked a lot like the like girl that had startled him. The little girl sat across the room next to another the little girl and her sister had dark hair and brown eyes like Edmund.

While the other boy had blonde hair. The bevers sat at a nearby table. What's your name the older girl asked. Uh- Yes I think wed all like to know that, said Mrs. Bever. He hesitated should he say?

He sighed. "Q-Quasimodo." The little girls' eyes widened and rushed to what looked like a pile a furs. She pulled out something from the pile. He recognised it immediately. It was Mr. Tumnus's journal!

She held the journal in front of him and pointed at his name. "Is This you." He nodded. Who are You? The other boy asked, he looked to be about 13. I'm- Don't be rude the little girl snapped at her older brother.

" Where did you come from?" The little girl asked. "How did you get to Narnia." He took a deep breath and told them his story, Minus his imprisonment with the witch. "So, your from a different time than ours the other girl asked?" Strange.

"I-I suppose it is." Its Strange for me to. "I've told you my name, but you haven't told me your names." Oh, how rude, of us said the little girl. "My Name is Lucy Pevensie, and this is my sister Susan and my brother Peter. "

" Its Nice To meet you all." He tried to stand but winced in pain and sat back down. If you don't mind me asking, how did you get injured, asked Susan. He decided to tell them the truth. You escaped from the witch?

Said Peter clearly impressed. "Y-Yes but not before one of the wolves attacked me," he said rubbing the scar on his cheek. Suddenly They herd a loud howl. "Oh no they've picked up my scent!" Then we need to leave said Mr. beaver We were already packing when you showed up, said Mrs. Bever.

"To go where?" Quasi asked. "Where will we go?" To Aslan the witch still has one of you, and we need all five of you. Said Mr. beaver.

"You mean Edmund?" Yeah. Aslan is the only one who can save him now. You mean Aslan's here? In Narnia? Mr. Bever didn't answer, instead he opened a hatch in the floor. that lead down into a dark tunnel.

"Quickly this way!" He shouted. Lucy stopped and looked at Quasi. "Edmund didn't really betray us, did he?" You saw him right? "What did he say? "

"That he's sorry." What about Mr. Tumnus? Did he escape to? I don't know. He wouldn't follow me. She frowned.

"But I'm sure he's escaped and will probably see him soon." She smiled at this and jumped into the tunnel. Quasi turned to look back at the beaver's cozy den. No going back now he said. With that he jumped into the dark tunnel below.


	6. Chapter 6: Journey to Aslan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In This chapter quasi and his new friends our on the run from danger. Enjoy. Don't forget to comment please!

Quasimodo and his new friends ran through the tunnel. "Me and my friend badger dug this, "said Mr. Beaver scurrying along the tunnel. "Comes out right near his place."You told me it led to your mum's!" Said Mrs. Beaver. Quasi looked around the dark tunnel. It was so dark he could hardly see a thing. Suddenly he tripped over a root and lost his Balance.

Peter stopped to help him up. "You alright?" Y-Yes, I'm fine. "Thank you. Your welcome said peter smiling at his new friend.

Suddenly howls broke the Silence ,followed by the sound of low growls. "They're in the tunnel!" Shouted Lucy "Quick! This way!" Mr. Beaver said heading down the tunnel. "Hurry!" Said Mrs. Beaver

They sounded as if they where getting closer. "Run"! Quasimodo shouted. Quick! Quick! Quick! Soon they hit a dead end. "You should have brought a map!" Scolded Mrs. Beaver. No need this is the exit. Come on quickly. They climb out through the hole. Quasi backs away from the tunnel and accidently trips over something. He rushes to help Peter and Mr. Beaver move a barrel in front of the hole. That won't hold them for long Quasi says wiping sweat from his forehead.

He stops when he sees Mr. Beaver who standing frozen in front of them. What's wron- He freezes, and his eyes widen in horror at the sight in front of him. Littered around them were what looked like statues of woodland creatures both big and small. Mr. Beaver walks toward the statue of a badger only for quasi to let the horrible truth sink in. These weren't statues!

They had all been turned to stone! "I'm so sorry, dear." Said Mrs. Beaver hugging her husband. "He was my best friend, "said Mr. Beaver, wiping a tear from his eye. "What happened here?" Quasimodo asked out loud. Suddenly a fox appeared above them on a ledge. Without their noticing. This is what becomes of those who cross the Witch. Quasi looked up at the fox startled at not seeing it before

Mr. Beaver glared at the fox. "You take one more step, traitor, and I'll chew you to splinters!" The fox jumped down from the ledge. "Relax I'm one of the good guys." Yeah? Well, you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones Mr. Beaver was right, He did look a lot like a wolf, but he could tell he was a fox. Could they Trust him? An unfortunate family resemblance.

"But we can argue breeding later. Right now, we've got to go. Quasi stepped forward. "I believe him." What? Your going to trust him? "Just like that?"Said Mr. Beaver." We Don't have a choice."He said as he heard the wolves trying to move the barrel out of the way. "What did you have in mind?"

The wolves burst out of the tunnel surrounding the fox. Quasimodo and the others meanwhile hid in a large tree. "Greetings, gents." Lost something, have we? The fox said trying to use his tail to sweep away their tracks. "The wolves circled him glaring at him. Maugrim was with them, Quasi realized. "Don't patronize me!" I know where your allegiance lies. "We're looking for some humans.

"Humans? The fox said laughing. "Here in Narnia?" That's a valuable bit of information, don't you think? One of the other wolves' pounces on him and grabs him harshly in his jaws. The fox lets out a yelp. Lucy gasps, but Quasi covers her mouth so she wont scream. Quasi looks furious. The fox really was on their side. Stupid wolves! He balled his hands into fists. "Your reward is your life."Maugrim sneering down at the fox. "It's not much, but still. "where are the fugitives?" He looked up at them, looking Quasi in the eyes. Would he betray them?!" "North. They ran north." He hung his head. Quasi sighed with relief. Smell them out. Maugrim shouts at the other wolves. The wolf holding the fox throws him aside and runs of with the others. Quasi climbs down the tree as the others climb down after him. Quasi kneels in front of the fox. "We Have to help him!" He says, tears streaming down his face.

That night they sat a fire while Mrs. Beaver took care of the foxes wounds. The fox was telling them why he had been here when they arrived. "They were helping Tumnus."  
" The Witch got here before I did. "Ow! Oh!" Said the fox yelping in pain.

"Are you all right?" Asked Lucy. "Well, I wish I could say their bark was worse than their bite." Ow!"Stop squirming!" You're worse than Beaver on bath day. "Worst day of the year." Mr. Beaver whispered. Quasi chuckled.

"Thank you for your kindness, but that's all the cure I have time for." Your leaving? Quasi asked confused. "It has been a pleasure, my king, and an honor, but time is short and Aslan himself has asked me to gather more troops." Quasimodo looked uncomfortable at being called a king, but forgot it when he heard the part about Aslan. His eyes widened.

"You've seen Aslan?" Mr. beaver said stunned. "What's he like?" Mrs. Beaver asked. "Like everything we've ever heard." You'll be glad to have him by your side, in the battle against the witch.

Quasi's heart almost stopped. Did he say- "But we're not planning on fight any witch." Said Susan looking just as shocked as him. "But surely," He looked to Quasimodo. "King Quasimodo"the prophecy! We can't go to war without you. Said Mr. Beaver.

Quasi looked between the fox and his friends." I-I just want to go home. "And I just want my brother back," said Peter.

Meanwhile….

In the witch's dungeon Edmund sat chained to the wall. The witch glared down at him. "My police tore that dam apart." Your little family are nowhere to be found, along with that boy who escaped my grasp, but no matter you've already given me an idea of where they might be headed.

But first to deal with the other traitor, she said turning to look at Tumnus. "Do you know why you're here, faun?" Because I believe in a free Narnia! He said glaring up at her. "You're here... ...because he, "she said pointing at Edmund. Turned you in. "For sweets." She said smirking. "Guard!" A troll like creature entered the room. "Your Majesty." Release the faun. The troll unshackled his leg. "Take him upstairs, and ready my sleigh," She said Turning to Ginarrbrik. "Edmund misses his family."

"Quasi and the others were walking through the snow Quasi shivered in his cloak. "Here barrow this." said Lucy, handing him what looked like a fur coat just like hers. "It was Edmunds but since he's not here, it looks like you could use it more." "It will keep you warm." He took it and wrapped it around himself. She was right he did feel warmer.

"Now, Aslan's camp is near the Stone Table just across the frozen river."Said Mr. Beaver. "River?" Said Peter. "Oh, the river's been frozen solid for a hundred years". Said Mrs. Beaver. They stopped at the edge of a cliff as Narnia sprawled out before them. They looked out at the view in awe. "I-It's so far!" Said Quasi In awe. It's the world, dear. Did you expect it to be small? Said Mrs. Beaver. Smaller. Said Susan.

Edmund is being led out of the castle when he sees something horrifying. It was Mr. Tumnus- He was a statue! When you're ready, Son of Adam, Jadis said. Poor Tumnus. Thought Edmund. What would he tell Lucy! or Quasi! I hope their alright he thought to himself as he sat huddled in the sleigh. Quasi and the others where starting to get tired, as they walked across the frozen lake. "My feet hurt"! Quasi complained. Peter Was carrying Lucy on his shoulders. "Speak for yourself, you're not the one carrying extra weight!" "Hey"! said Lucy. "I'm not that heavy!" Come on, humans! While we're still young. Said Mr. Beaver. "If he tells us to hurry one more time, I'm gonna turn him into a big, fluffy hat!" Said Peter which Caused Lucy to giggle .

Quasi Grinned. "Hurry up!" Come on! Said Mr. Beaver again. "He is getting a little bossy!" Said Lucy. Suddenly they heard sleigh bells. "No! Behind you!" It's her! Shouted Mr. Beaver. "Run!" Peter shouted. They ran as the sound of the sleigh bells got closer and closer. They ran into the forest on the other side of the lake.  
"Hurry!" Quasi Said as they came across a small cave. "Inside! Dive! Dive!" Said Mr. Beaver. The hid in the little cave and held still as Someone got out of the sleigh. A shadow appeared on the snow mound in front of them. It was hard to make out.

"Maybe she's gone." Said Lucy. "I'll go look". Quasi says moving towards the hole. "No!" Mr. beaver says Grabbing his arm. "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead!" He said moving towards the entrance. "Well, neither are you, Beaver." Says Mrs. Beaver to her husband. He holds her paw in his. "Thanks sweetheart!" He says before climbing out to the top. The others wait with bated breath. What's that? What's... Shh, shh, shh.

Suddenly Mr. Beavers head pops into the tunnel startling Lucy who shrieks. "Come out!" Come out! "I hope you've all been good cause there's someone here to see ya!" They all climbed out of the tunnel and gasped in surprise at stranger in front of them. Quasi's Jaw drops. The old man in front of the was dressed from head to toe in red. He Had a wild white beard as well. Quasi Realized who this was immediately. He realized he was looking at Father Christmas. "Merry Christmas, sir!" said Lucy walking towards him cheerfully. "It certainly is, Lucy, since you have arrived".

"Look, I've put up with a lot since I got here, but this... "Said Susan. "We thought you were the Witch, said Peter interrupting his sister. "Yes, yes, I'm sorry about that, but in my defense, I have been driving one of these longer than the Witch." I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia? Said Susan. No. Not for a long time. "But the hope that you have brought, Your Majesties is finally starting to weaken the Witch's power." Still, I dare say you could do with these. He said taking a large red velvet sack from his sleigh.

"Presents!" Said Lucy. He kneeled next to Lucy holding out a gold bottle in a red pouch. "The juice of the fire-flower." One drop will cure any injury. He said handing her the bottle. Then he took out what looked like a dagger. "And though I hope you never have to use it." He said handing it to her. "Thank you, sir, but I think I could be brave enough. I'm sure you could. He said chuckling. "But battles are ugly affairs."

Then he moved on to Susan. He hands her a White quiver full of red arrows, and a matching white bow. "Trust in this bow and it will not easily miss.""What happened to "battles are ugly affairs"? "He chuckled at that. "Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard," he said handing her a white horn carved into the head of a lion. "blow on this horn and wherever you are, help will come."Thank You She says.

Peter steps forward. Quasi doesn't hear what he says but he does see him hand peter a sword, and a silver shield with a dragon on it.

Quasi looks up to see Father Christmas staring directly at him. He hesitates then steps forward. "Quasimodo the time to use these may be near at hand .Quasi is shocked when he hands him a sword. The swords handle is the golden head of a lion. Then he hands him a silver shield, with a red lion emblazoned on the front. "Thank you, sir." He doesn't want to argue with the man over the fact that he didn't even know how to use a sword and steps away. "These are tools, not toys." Bear them well and wisely. "Now, I must be off." Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you've been gone a hundred years.

"Long live Aslan!" And Merry Christmas! "Merry Christmas!" Says Lucy. "Bye, sir! See you next year!" Says Peter. "Told you he was real." Said Lucy sticking her tongue out at her older sister. "He said winter was almost over." Quasi Said.

"You know what that means." They looked at him their eyes widening. "No more ice." They rushed to the river it was already starting to melt. The rapids looking unsafe and dangerous. "We need to cross, now!" Says Peter. "Don't beavers make dams?"  
Says Lucy. "I'm not that fast, dear." Says Mr. Beaver. Come on! says Peter. Wait! Will you just think about this for a minute? We don't have a minute. Said Peter snapping at Susan. I'm just trying to be realistic. No, you're trying to be smart. As usual! Would you two stop arguing! Quasi Says Annoyed. Your family! Family Shouldn't argue! Do you know how lucky you are? To have each other! While I- Grew up all alone. Ok Quasi, We Understand said Peter said giving his friend a sad smile.

Let's cross the river! Said Quasimodo jumping onto the ice. Come on! They Followed. Suddenly they see the wolves running on the cliffs above them. Run! Peter Shouts! Suddenly Mr. Beaver is pined by one of the wolves. No! Says Mrs. Beaver. Quasi draws his sword. "Put that down, boy. Someone could get hurt" Quasi looks to Him and then to the sword in his hands.

Don't worry about me! Run him through! Says Mr. Beaver. Leave now while you can! You can go home! And your brother can go with you, Maugrim said looking at Peter who also had his sword drawn. Stop, Quasi, maybe we should listen. Quasi looked to Susan than the wolf. Smart girl. Don't listen to him! Kill him! Kill him now! Oh, come on. This isn't your war. All my Queen wants is for you to and your friends to go. Don't just stand there, Said Mr. Beaver.

Gut him while you still have a chance! What's it going to be, Son of Adam? I won't wait forever. And neither will the river. Quasi eyes widened in realization. The river, that's it! He Plunges the sword into the Ice! Quasi? Says Susan. Hold On! He says As A huge chunk of ice falls in the water creating a wave which took both them and the wolves. It almost seemed as if they had drowned when the ice rose from the water, with them clinging to Quasi's sword. The beavers were swimming in the water.

They Walked onto the shore. Uh oh. Said Peter holding Lucy's coat. Lucy! Lucy! They shouted. Has anyone seen my coat? She walked over to retrieve her Coat. Don't you worry, dear. Your brothers got you well looked after, Mrs. Beaver said as peter placed Lucy's Jacket over her. And I don't think you'll be needing those coats anymore. Said Mr. Beaver. He was Right Quasi realized The Snow was nearly all gone!


	7. Chapter 7: Aslan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They Finally arive at Aslans. Camp. Aslan himself gives quasi some advice. and Quasi changes for the better.

While Quasimodo and his friends where long gone the witch was getting closer. She stood on the bank of the river, With the dwarf Ginarrbrik and Edmund. Edmund had tried giving her false information, but she soon realised that he was done giving her anything. "It's so warm out, "Ginarrbrik said wiping sweat from his forehead. The witch gave him an icy glare. Realizing what he said. He froze. I'll go and check the sleigh, he muttered under his breath.

Edmund smirked glad the dwarf said something to anger the witch. Edmund soon saw the wolves rounding the corner. One of them was caring something in his mouth. It was a fox Edmund realized as the wolf dropped it. "Your Majesty. We found the traitor. He was rallying your enemies near the Shuddering Woods." Ah. "Nice of you to drop in" You were so helpful to my wolves last night. "Perhaps you can help me now." Forgive me, Your Majesty. "Oh, don't waste my time with flattery." Not to seem rude, but I wasn't actually talking to you, he said looking to Edmund.

She looked at Edmund then the fox and stepped forward. She pointed her wand at the fox. "Where are the humans headed?" The fox looked down refusing to answer. She raised her wand about to strike, when Edmund stepped in front of her. Wait! No! Don't. The beaver said something about the Stone Table, and that Aslan had an army there. She looked at him and smiled. An army? Thank you, Edmund. She stepped closer to the fox. I'm glad that this creature got to see some honesty... ... before he dies! With a flick of her wand the fox turns to stone. NO!

Edmund shouts. The Witch turns and slaps Edmund hard across the face, causing him to fall down. She kneels next to him. Think about whose side you're on, Edmund. Mine… she says turning his head towards the stone fox... or theirs? Edmunds eyes fill with tears as the witch stands up. Go on ahead! Gather the faithful! She shouts to her wolves. If it's a war Aslan wants... She sees a butterfly passing by here and turns it to stone. ...it's a war he shall get! Im sorry Quasi! Edmunds thoughts screamed. Im so sorry. Then he realized something if they camped outside of Aslan's camp his friend might be able to find him. He would finally be free from the witch! Quasi I hope your safe!

Meanwhile…...

They were almost there according to Mr. Beaver they were no longer wearing the long fur coats they had been wearing before, because of the warm weather. Quasi had even taken off his cloak, though he was hesitant to at first. What would Aslan think of him. Then again Aslan had already saved him once, so he probably knew what he looked like already, but what of the other creatures, what would they think. The fox hadn't even flinched when he had seen him.

Could there be a part in the prophecy that he hadn't seen that said he was deformed? It might make sense, but he'd probably never know. Could he really do what the prophecy said. Could he really be a king, and could he really fight a war! As he passes a tree he sees the flower petals at its base swirl into the form of a woman. A dryad he realized. She waved at him. He nervously waved back as she disappeared. Realizing his friends are a ways ahead of him he runs to catch up. Soon he sees the camp up ahead. All sorts of creature's wander about it.

There were fauns like Mr. Tumnus, but there where other creatures as well. There were creatures that where half man and half horse. Centaurs he realized. There where also talking beasts as well some bears and some large cats. some he recognised as lions. The others he didn't. There where ones with spots and on was even all black. They all stopped what they where doing to look at them as the entered the camp. Why are they all staring at us? Quasi said looking at them with apprehension. Maybe they think you look funny, said Lucy. He smiled at her comment and laughed a little. She was right there. He did look funny. He almost felt ashamed for staring at them. Meanwhile behind them Mrs. Beaver was trying to fix her fur. "Oi, stop your fussing." "You look lovely." Said Mr. Beaver to his wife.

They soon made it to the edge of the camp. A stern looking centaur guarded a large red and gold tent. Quasi doesn't know what to do he felt nervous, they had finally made it now what? Not sure what to do anymore he draws his sword and raises it above his head. "We have come to see Aslan;" he says managing to sound unafraid and even brave. Suddenly a breeze moves the tent flap they all kneel at first quasi is confused until he sees it. A gold paw steps out of the tent, attached to that paw was a golden lion. The lion steps out of the tent and into the sunlight. Its- Aslan, he realizes. There bowing for him!

He and his friends bow, including the beavers. Quasimodo kneels his hands resting on the hilt of his sword. Then… He speaks. His voice even more amazing then his appearance. "Welcome, Susan and Lucy, Daughters of Eve, Welcome, Peter and Quasimodo Sons of Adam, and welcome to you, Beavers. You have my thanks." But one of you seems to be missing. "Where is the fifth?" Quasi looks uncomfortable, what should they tell him? Peter steps forward. "That's why we're here, sir." We need your help. "We had a little trouble along the way," says Susan. "Our brother's been captured by the White Witch". Says peter eliciting a gasp from the entire crowd. "Captured? How could this happen?" He betrayed them, Your Majesty. Says Mr. Beaver. The centaur that had been guarding the tent looks angry suddenly. "Then he has betrayed us all!" "Peace, Oreius, I'm sure there's an explanation." Aslan turns to look at Peter. "It's my fault, really." I was too hard on him. "We all were said Susan."

Quasi felt sorry for his friends. This wasn't there fault though. The witch had tricked Edmund, just like she tried to trick him." Its not his fault or theirs either." They turned to look at him, surprised. "The witch trick Edmund into Believing her lies." She tried to do the same to me, but I knew better. "Edmund told me he felt guilty and stayed behind to keep the witch off our trail." He even promised to give her false information. "He's not a traitor!" The lion stared at him clearly impressed. "Sir, he's our brother." Lucy begged looking up at the lion with pleading eyes. He gave her a kind smile. "I know, dear one." But that only makes the betrayal all the worse. "This may be harder than you think."

That afternoon Quasi sat on a hill that overlooked the sea. He could see a castle in the distance. "That is Cair Paravel, the castle of the four thrones." "In one of which you will sit, Quasimodo as High King." Quasi doesn't answer. He almost looks afraid. "You doubt the prophecy?" "No. That's just it. Aslan, I'm not what you all think I am ." Quasimodo frollo stepson of judge Claude Frollo. "You live in the Notre Dame cathedral in Paris." "I believe people called you the bell ringer of Notre dame, and you ran away because your father was cruel to you. " How- How did you- "I know so much and more."

You are very special Quasimodo. Me? Special? "But I'm nothing!" I'm… a monster! And who told you that? "My… my master, Frollo." He said remembering his father's cruel words. "You are no monster Quasimodo, otherwise you wouldn't be here." You would have joined the white witch if that were true. He looked up into the lions eyes tears staining his face. "I don't know if I can do this Aslan." I'm, no leader. No king. "I don't even know how to use a sword." What if I fail? "You won't!" He said firmly. "You may not realize it but your strong, and I'm not referring to your incredible strength.

" You have strong heart and an equally strong will. "You are brave weather you see it or not and that is what will make you a great king." Quasimodo stopped trying to hold back his tears and started to cry as he buried his face in the lions fur. Aslan placed his paw on the boys back . "You will be strong." You Will see. Soon. He looked up at the lion wiping tears from his eyes. He smiled and nodded , looking far more confident. More confident then he'd ever been. Go. Rest. "You must be tired its been a long day for all of you." He nodded walking down the hill with confidence. No longer afraid. He'd fight. He'd show the witch he wasn't week! He'd free his people and bring about a golden age of peace. He was their king they needed him. He would fight. The battle would come, and Narnia would be free once more. But would he be prepared to face his greatest challenge yet. He didn't know but he would try, or he would go down fighting. He wasn't scared and he would never be scared again! He had no idea of the sacrifice he would have to make and the battle to come and as he slept that night he realized something. "I'm finally home!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter. Please leave reviews! 😁


	8. Chapter 8:The Return of Edmund

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edmund returns, Quasi Fights, training montage and more. Read and find out.

Chapter 8 The return of Edmund

Edmund sat tied to a tree his mouth was gagged as well. He Hoped his Siblings and his friend figured out where he was or, he might never get away. The dwarf Ginarrbrik walked up to him sneering. "Is our little prince uncomfortable?" Does he want his pillow fluffed? "Special treatment for the special boy!" Isn't that what you wanted? Edmund Glared up at the dwarf, his eyes full of hate. This is not what I wanted. I was stupid. Spoiled and naïve. "I never should have listened to that witch!" I betrayed my family! My brother Peter probably hates me now! I hope you guys are alright. Wherever you are.

Meanwhile…

Lucy and Susan sat near a small creak in the forest. Lucy was now dressed in a light teal dress. Her healing potion along with her dagger hung from a belt around her waist. Susan Was dressed in a dark green dress with a brown belt. "You look like Mum," Lucy said smiling at her older sister. "Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war," Susan reminded her sister. "We should bring her one back. A whole trunk full!" Lucy said enthusiastically. "If we ever get back." Lucy frowned. "I'm sorry I'm like that."

"We used to have fun together, didn't we?" Yes. Before you got boring. "Oh, really?" Susan said splashing Lucy. "Hey!" Lucy said laughing. She splashed her back. They ended up splashing each other for a few minutes. They where completely soaked. Susan pulls the towel she had brought with them from a nearby branch so they could dry off. Only to come face to face with Maugrim. Susan Screamed. Soon Maugrim and a few other wolves surrounded them. "Please don't run. We're tired." And we'd prefer to kill you quickly, said another wolf.

Meanwhile….

Quasi was yet again talking with Aslan. He was dressed in clothes like what he had been wearing when he first arrived in Narnia. Peter was wearing a grey shirt with a brown leather vest, a red and gold belt, brown pants. And dark brown leather boots. Suddenly they heard a horn being blown in the distance. Quasi Realized immediately who it was.

"It's the girls!" Quasimodo shouted at Peter. "I think there in trouble!" They ran Through the woods along with Aslan And Some other creatures including Oreius. "Susan!" Quasi shouts. He sees the wolves surrounding a tree. In the tree is Susan and Lucy. Both him and Peter drew their swords. "Get back!" Peter shouts. "Peter!" "Quasi!" She shouts seeing her brother and her friend. Ah! she screams as one of the wolves tries to bite her foot.

Maugrim glares only at Quasimodo. "Come on." We've already been through this before. "We both know you haven't got it in you." Quasi! Watch out! Susan shouts as one of the wolves tries to attack Quasi from behind. Aslan Arrives along with a small group of soldiers and pins the other wolf to the ground. The draw their weapons. "No! Stay your weapons." This is Quasimodo's battle. You to Peter. Peter sheaths his sword and steps back to watch his friend. Quasi is shaking his heart is beating fast. His sword pointed at the wolf. Can he do it? Is Maugrim right? "You may think you're a king, but you're going to die... ...like a dog!" Maugrim shouts, lunging at him.

Look out! Susan shouts. The girls rush from the tree to help their friend. They push the wolf off him to find he was unharmed, but otherwise a bit shaken up. Peter, Lucy, and Susan hug their friend glad to see he's alright.

Maugrim however isn't so lucky he lay dead at their feet. Aslan releases the other wolf, who runs away. "After him." He'll lead you to Edmund, he says to Oreius, who simply nods and runs off after the wolf along with a few other creatures. Quasi stands staring at the dead wolf on the ground in shock.

"I… I killed him!" "Quasimodo clean your sword." What? He looks down at his sword. It was covered in blood. He wipes it off in the grass. Aslan approaches him. "Kneel." Quasi does as he says taking a knee in the grass, the point of his sword resting in the grass. Aslan places his paw on his shoulder. Then removes it. "Rise, Sir Quasimodo Wolf's-Bane, Knight of Narnia." Quasi stands staring at him in shock. His friends smile at him congratulating him.  
Meanwhile….

The witch stood at a table with a group of terrifying creatures. They where planning for battle. "The minotaur's will take the left flanks" Said A minotaur in black armor. "We'll keep the giants in reserve and send the dwarfs in first."

Soon there caught off guard as Aslans troops come attack their camp. "Your highness, the prisoner!" Says the minotaur in armor. She rushes to the tree where Edmund had been tied only to find Ginnabrik in his place. His mouth was gagged, and the point of his pointed hat was pinned by a dagger. She takes the knife and cuts him loose. "You're not going to kill me?" He asks. "Not yet." She turns to the minotaur. General Otmin, prepare your troops. Yes Your majesty. We have work to do. She said grinning evilly.

That evening Quasi walked out of his tent cheerful and happy as ever. He stopped when Oreius walked by. The centaur motioned with his head towards the very same hill where he and Aslan had first talked. Standing on the hill talking to Aslan was…Edmund! Quasi Was surprised. He had been worried they wouldn't find him. But they had. Thankfully. Lucy, Susan, and Peter emerge from their tent and notice where Quasimodo was staring. "Edmund!" Lucy shouts excitedly as she tries to run to her brother but Quasi stops her. Edmund turns at the sound of her voice, his eyes filled with sadness and guilt. Soon they finish their conversation and join the others.

"What's done is done." "There is no need to speak to Edmund about what is past", he says as he walks away. Hello. Edmund says nervously. Lucy and Susan hug him. Are you all right? Susan asks him. I'm a little tired. Get some sleep then. Edmund looks at his brother. Peter- Just get some sleep. Oh, and Edmund... ...try not to wander off. Edmund smiles as Quasi leads him to the tent. The next morning there all siting at the table eating breakfast. Edmund was now dressed in a grey blue tunic with a brown belt and boots. Edmund was scarfing down what looked like toast. "Narnia's not going to run out of toast, Ed." Said Lucy giggling. "I'm sure they'll pack something up for the journey back. "Your leaving?! says Quasi shocked. "They are." he said pointing to Susan, Lucy, and Edmund. "I promised Mum I'd keep you three safe." "But it doesn't mean I can't stay behind and help." Me and Quasi will stay behind to fight. " But they need us." All five of us. Said Lucy. "Lucy, it's too dangerous." 

"You almost drowned!" Edmund was almost killed! "Which is why we must stay." Everyone turned to look at Edmund surprised. "I've seen what the White Witch can do, and I've helped her do it." We can't leave these people behind to suffer for it! Lucy held her brothers hand smiling.

"Well, I suppose that's it then", says Susan getting up. "Where are you going?", says Peter. "To get in some practice," she says picking up her bow and arrows. Over the next couple of days, they trained. Susan with her bow and arrows and the boys with their swords. Susan Fires an arrow at a target, bit it doesn't hit the center. Lucy tries the same with her dagger and it hits the center. Meanwhile the boys ride on horses while they practise their sword fighting.

"Come on, Ed! Sword point up, like Oreius showed us." Quasimodo says holding his sword in front of him. "En garde!" Now block, he says. Edmund a little slow however does not pay attention and quasi knocks his sword out of his hand. "Hey! Oops sorry. Quasi said Laughing. "I did say block, didn't I?" Suddenly Mr. Beaver runs out in front of Edmunds horse. Quasi, Peter, Edmund! The horse rears up in alarm.

Whoa, horsey! Edmund says. "My name is Philip," The horse answers back. "Oh", sorry. What is it says Quasi to Mr. Beaver. What's wrong? "The Witch has demanded a meeting with Aslan." "She's on her way here." Uh Quasi thought to himself. This could mean trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Quasi makes a difficult decision. I wont say what. Wait until next time to find out.


	9. Chapter 9: Quasimodo's Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quasi makes a difficult decision. WARNING! character death, well sort of you'll see in chapter 10

Quasimodo stood in the crowd watching the witch as she passed by. She was on a liter of sorts being carried by Cyclops's. "All hail Jadis, the Queen of Narnia!" Her dwarf Companion Ginarrbrik shouted. He narrowed his eyes in disgust. He wasn't the only one who hated her though. He could hear the others around him yelling at her. "Go away, Witch!" Ginarrbrik however wasn't finished praising his queen. "Empress of the Lone Islands!" You don't belong here! Go away! Another person shouted from the crowd.

The Cyclops's set the liter down and the crowd parted as she walked towards Aslan's tent. Aslan sat outside his tent watching the witch approach. Quasi's hand balled into a fist. Susan squeezed his hand in attempt to calm him down. It must have worked because he calmed down. "You have a traitor in your midst, Aslan." Quasi gasped. Did she mean Edmund?! Aslan replied calmly however. "His offense was not against you."

"Have you forgotten the laws upon which Narnia was built?" This must of angered him because he let out a fearsome roar. "Do not cite the Deep Magic to me, Witch." "I was there when it was written." Quasi was shocked. Exactly how old was Aslan. The witch glared at him. "Then you'll remember well that every traitor belongs to me." "His blood is my property."

Quasi had heard enough! He wouldn't let the witch take his friend! He'd kill her right here and now if it meant Edmund didn't have to die! He drew his sword. "Try and take him then"! She glared at Quasimodo and his drawn sword. "Do you think that mere force will deny me my right... ...little King?" She said glaring him. Aslan knows that unless I have blood, as the law demands, all of Narnia will be overturned and perish in fire and water.

She was lying! She had to be! Right? Quasi lowered his sword, his eyes still locked on the witch. Smirking at having made her point, she then turned and pointed at Edmund. "That boy will die on the Stone Table... ...as is tradition." "You dare not refuse me." Quasimodo stared at her in shock. She can't…. She can't do that! Can she? He looked to Aslan. He could stop this! Couldn't he? "Enough!" "I shall talk with you alone." The witch smirked at him as she followed Aslan into the tent. An hour or so pass when the witch walks out of the tent, followed by Aslan. What happened? Had she given up?

"She has renounced her claim on the Son of Adam's blood." Quasi sighed with relief as everyone cheered. Some even patted Edmund on the back. "How will I know your promise will be kept?" The witch asks Aslan. He lets out a loud roar which causes the witch to stumble on the way back to her liter. Everyone starts celebrating all except Aslan Quasi notices. He almost looks sad. Then the question came to mind. What exactly did Aslan promise the witch.

That night quasi is unable to sleep when he notices Aslans shadow pass by his tent. He steps out of his tent to see Aslan walling into the forest. Where was he going? He followed behind him for a while darting behind trees so he wouldn't see him, but he was soon found out. "Shouldn't you three be in bed." Three he said confused. He turned to see Lucy and Susan following behind him. He stepped out from behind the trees and approached the lion. "I couldn't sleep." Us either said Susan. "Please, Aslan. Couldn't we come with you?" Lucy pleaded. "I would be glad of the company for a while." Thank you. Quasi and the girls walked alongside the lion in the pale moonlight, there hands curled through his mane as they walk. Soon Aslan stops.

"It is time." From here, I must go on alone. But Aslan... Susan says but he interrupts. You have to trust me. For this must be done. Thank you, Susan. Thank you, Lucy, and thank you Quasimodo. Farewell to you all. Should we… follow him? Asks Susan. You heard him. Quasimodo said. We should leave. Well see him soon. Trust me.

He led them back to camp and waited for the girls to fall asleep. then he Left his tent and made his way back to the stone table. He had suspected what kind of deal Aslan had made with the witch as soon as he saw the sadness in his eyes after exiting the tent that afternoon.

He had a plan but it was one that no one would agree with. He had no choice. He needed to do this for Aslan. He Wouldn't let him die! He hid behind a bush on a small hill overlooking the stone table. There where dozens of terrifying creatures standing in the clearing but at the center of it all was the witch, dressed in black. Aslan was walking towards her. "Behold."

"The great lion." The creatures geared at Aslan in disgust some laughing even. Suddenly a minotaur dressed in Black armor used his axe to knock Aslan over. Why? Why isn't he fighting?! Then he realized that Aslan was prepared to die! Bind him! The witch said. The creatures rushed to get rope. Tie him up! Get him! The creatures manage to tie a rope around his legs and mouth. The creatures then start to drag him toward the witch.

Wait! Let him first be shaved. The creatures grin with glee as they start to cut off the lion's mane. This is wrong! I have to- have to stop this! Soon Aslan is completely unrecognizable. Bring him to me. Quasi couldn't stand it any longer! STOP! They turn to look at him. Aslan glares at him from the stone table. "This none of your concern boy!" "Go back to the camp!" No! I won't sit by while you die for us! "He's right boy go back; this doesn't concern you!" The witch said glaring at him. No! "You want blood?" Then take mine! Don't be a fool boy! Aslan Snarled. Let him go! "Take me instead!"

The witch looked intrigued. The blood of the great lion himself or the blood of the little retch who dared to defy her so time and time again. A difficult decision. Revenge or the death of the one thing standing in the way of making Narnia hers! Then again even if Aslan died this boy might still defeat her. He was stubborn and refused to give up! Well I don't give up either! She would end that little pest once in for all!

"Very well." Release him she snapped at Ginarrbrik. The dwarf cut Aslans ropes. "Your making a mistake boy." I know what I'm doing. He gave Aslan a sad smile. "I'm glad to have met you. "

"You saved my life, now I'm saving yours!" Tell the others I'm sorry, but I won't be making it to the finale battle tomorrow. "My battle ends here and now!" Your very brave Quasimodo. Farwell. Now boy, come and take your punishment for defying me! The witch called beckoning him forward. He walked through the terrifying creatures when suddenly he tripped. The creatures attacked him the dwarfs punching and kicking him the wolves and other animals biting him and clawing at him. Was this their revenge for him killing Maugrim? It probably was. He felt just like he had felt when he first arrived.

Weak. Helpless. He felt like a scared kid again. Instead of fighting back he simply laid there and let took it. Enough! The creatures backed away staring at the witch. She looked at him with cold wicked grin. He was a mess.

There were cuts and scratches all over his body his shirt was so badly torn that it hung off him like a second skin. His back and face and arms were cover in blood. He looked up at the witch fearfully. "Alright you've had your fun." she said.

"Now let's get this over with, we have a war to prepare for!" Bind him! She shouted. The creatures pinned him down tying his hands behind his back. Bring him to me. The creatures drag him to her as he struggles against his bonds. They tied him to the stone table and leap off as the Queen approaches him.

I must say I'm a little surprised that you came here to take Aslans place. I figured Edmund maybe, but you? She kneeled down next to him. Did you honestly think your sacrifice would mean anything? She said placing a hand on his shoulder causing him to flinch. Did you honestly think this would save your friend? You are giving me your life and saving no one. She said whispering in his ear. His eyes widened in horror. She brushed a strand of his red hair from his face.

So much for love and friendship she said giving a dry laugh as she stood to address the crowd. "Tonight... ...the Deep Magic will be appeased!" "But tomorrow, we will take Narnia forever!" In that knowledge, despair... she raises the dagger above him. His eyes widen in fear. ...and die! She plunges the dagger into his side. He gasps in pain and then he goes limp, his blood dripping onto the stones beneath him.

So, this is what its like to die it hurts. It hurts so much. then nothing the pains gone. As his life slips away, he can see Aslan watching him from the forest. Then he died. The high king ... ...is dead she shouts throwing her arms out. The creatures cheer as the queen turns to General Otmin. "General. "Prepare your troops for battle. "However short it may be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, even if it was sad. P.S. Hes not actually dead. Find out in the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this scene Something Miraculous happened and the battle for Narnia begins!

Quasimodo hadn't realized it but that night he hadn't gone alone to find Aslan, for Susan and Lucy had followed him only to watch their friend die. They walk up the step's tears in their eyes. Is he- Susan begins to cry.

"He was the bravest of us all!" Why? "Why did he have die?!" He died to save my life. They turned to see Aslan. Oh Aslan, said Lucy. Is their nothing You can do. I'm Afraid not dear one. He looked at the boy saddened by the sight. Lucy Rushed to her friend and pulled out her healing potion. Susan placed her hand on her sister's hand. "It's too late. He's gone." He must have known what he was doing.

The girls sit at the stone table crying over there dead friend, when white mice began to appear crawling over there friends body. "Get away!" "Get away, all of you!" Susan shouts at the mice. "No wait, look." Susan looks closely realizing the mice were chewing through the ropes that held there friend down.

They helped the mice by pulling away the rest of the remaining ropes. "We have to tell the others," Susan says looking grim. "We can't just leave him!" Says Lucy. "Lucy, there's no time." They need to know. The trees. What Says Susan confused. The dryads can deliver the message.

Back at Aslans camp everyone lays asleep in their tents. Flower petals blow into one tent in particular. Inside Peter and Edmund lay asleep. Alarmed Peter wakes and draws his sword and stares at the entrance of the tent as a dryad forms out of the flower petals. "Be still, my Princes," She says calmy. "I bring grave news from your sisters."

The Next morning Peter walks out of his friend's tent. "She's right." He's gone. "Then you'll have to lead us," Says Edmund. "Peter, there's an army out there and it's ready to follow you." "I can't!" I'm not Quasi! "He was the brave one not me." Peter that's not true! "If Quasi were here I know he would want you to do the right thing." You can do It! "The Witch's army is nearing, sire," Says Oreius. "What are your orders?"

A gryphon flies over a field two armies face each other one slowly approaching the other siting up on a hill. The gryphon lands in front of Peter who is dressed fully in armor on a tan horse. "They come, Your Highness, in numbers and weapons far greater then our own," the gryphon spoke. "Numbers do not win a battle," says Oreius. No. "But I bet they help". Says Peter looking grim.

The witch's army soon Arrives with for more numbers than Peter accounted for. There were even two giants as well. At the very center was the witch, dressed in Chainmail and what looked like… Fur! Was it Aslans? Was he alright?! Aslan Please get here soon!

Meanwhile back at the stone table the girls realize they had fallen asleep next to there fallen friend. "We should go." Says Susan. "I'm so cold," says Lucy Shivering. Aslan Appears at the edge of the clearing. "Come children it is time to depart.

" They start to walk away but as they do the earth begins to shake causing them to fall over. They hear a loud cracking sound. "Susan!" Lucy shouts. Susan turns to see her sister behind her. The sight in front of her is shocking. The stone table is Split in Half and her friends' body is missing!

"Where Quasi?" Asks Lucy. Where did he go? Says Susan Shocked. "I'm right Here!" They look at the archway as the sun rises above the stone table. Standing surrounded by the glowing light of the Narnian sun… Was Quasi! Perfectly unharmed when moments ago they saw him dead. He was dressed in a white shirt and every cut or bruise he had was gone.

Quasi! "Your alright!" Says Lucy. I am, aren't I? "I don't understand, we saw you die!" How- I… I don't know. One minute I was surrounded by light and the next thing I'm here. "I believe I may be able to answer your questions." Aslan, he says relived. How Is this possible, asked Susan. we saw the knife. The Witch.

"If the Witch knew the true meaning of sacrifice, she might have interpreted the Deep Magic differently. That when a willing victim who has committed no treachery is killed in a traitor's stead, the Stone Table will crack and even Death itself will turn backwards."

Quasimodo Stared at him in shock. So because I was innocent I was never going to truly die? That is correct. "You knew this all along!" That's why you didn't try to stop me! "You knew the witch couldn't kill me!" Yes, I did.

"We sent the news that you were dead." You What?! Quasi said in shock. "Peter and Edmund will have gone to war." We have to help them, said Lucy drawing her dagger. "We will, dear one," Aslan say placing a paw on her hand lowering the dagger. "but not alone." Climb on my back. "We have far to go and little time to get there." Quasi, Lucy, and Susan climbed on Aslans Back. "And you might want to cover your ears." He lets out a loud bellowing roar.

Meanwhile high above the battlefield Aslan's army waits. "Should we attack now, your Majesty?" Asks Oreius. No, we wait for Aslan and my sisters to return! Come on Aslan. Please get here soon.

The children hang on tight as Aslan rush's through the forest. "Where are we going?" Asks Susan. Aslan doesn't answer ,but soon however the witches castle appears in the distance. The witches castle. Quasi stares in shock. Aslan- "Hang on!" He shouts as he runs faster.

They soon arrive in the castle courtyard. Lucy sees a all to familiar face amongst the statues. Lucy begins to cry. Susan holds her sister tight. Quasi cries as well. Poor Mr. Tumnus. Its all my fault! I should have never left him! Aslan Approaches the statue and breathes on it and for a second Quasi could swear he thought his hair moved as Aslan breathed on him.

Suddenly the faun begins to turn back to normal. He almost falls over but Quasi and Lucy catch him. He recognizes his friends. I was hoping you to would meet eventually. Lucy looks to her sister. Susan this is- "Mr. Tumnus," she says smiling as they all hug.

Aslan approaches followed by creatures that he had already unpetrified. "Come, we must hurry and search the castle." We will need everyone we can find. Quasi goes to follow his friends when Aslan stops him. "Not you." What? "Don't you have a battle to get to?" Your right. "But ill never make it in time!"

They haven't started yet. They think there waiting for me, but really, they are waiting you. I'm still to far away. I will help you. Aslan Lets out a loud roar. Quasi closes his eyes covering his ears. He opens them to find himself in the forest. His clothes had changed as well. He was dressed in glittering silver chainmail, armor a red overshirt with a gold lion on it, a red leather belt and he was even wearing a helmet. His sword was in a leather sheath on his belt.

He looked like a knight. No more than that. He looked like a king. A king who would do anything and everything to free his people. He heard what sounded like a horse not far from where he was. Standing in the forest nibling on grass was a unicorn!

He hesitantly approaches it. It turns to look at him and instead it kneels. It almost looked as if it were bowing. Aslan has sent me to take you to your army your majesty the unicorn spoke with a female voice. He stared at the unicorn surprised that it spoke realizing it was another talking animal like Aslan and the beavers.

"I am jewel and I will be honored to help you your highness." Climb on my back we haven't a moment to lose! He did as she said, and the Unicorn rushed through the forest until the reached a hill he could see peter and the rest of the army down below him. They looked as if they were planning on attacking. "Wait!" Quasi rode down the side of the hill.

Peter stared in shock at his friend. Peter and Edmund where dressed in the same armor as him. Quasi? How? "We were told you where dead." He Quickly explained. "I'm just glad you're here." I've been staling because I'm scared. "I didn't know what to do I"- "Its alright he said. "I'm here now and for what its worth I think your just as brave as me." Thank you.

He rode to the front of the army. His Army! He looks to Edmund who stands on a smaller hill above them. He nods. Edmund blows a horn and the army cheers. He draws his sword and looks to Oreius. "Are you with me?" He asks. "To the death," the centaur answers bowing. "Who's that on the hill", the witch asks looking above.

Quasimodo raises his sword above his head a look of determination in his eyes. "For Narnia!" "For Aslan!" He shouts at the top of his lungs as jewel the Unicorn kicks her front legs wildly in the air. Charge! He runs down the hill lowering his helmet and sword.

No! Impossible! "Your supposed to be dead!" She shouts enraged recognizing Quasimodo's voice. I have no interest in prisoners. She says to General Otmin Kill them all. The minotaur lets out a roar as he and the rest of the army charge. Time seems to slow as the two armies rush towards each other. So, this is war Quasimodo thinks to himself. "I feel different somehow." Stronger almost. "It ends here!" The battle for Narnia had begun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See said Quasi wasn't dead. I had a fun time writing this chapter! Next chapter Is the rest of the battle!


	11. Chapter 11: Death of The White Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Quasi fights the white witch and the battle finally ends!

"Fire!" Edmund shout above the noise of the battle. As He shouts this a centaur fires an arrow which sparks mid-air. A phoenix forms from the flames of the arrow. It swoops down bursting into flames.

As it does it creates a wall of fire that separates the oncoming Witch and the rest of her army. Yes! Mr. Bever shouts as Quasi and the rest of the army cheer. However the cheers die down as the fire disappeared with a wave of Jadis's wand.

"Fall back! Draw them to the rocks!" Quasi shouts to his troops as he rides off. A loud horn echoes from below. "That's the signal. Come on!" Mr. bever shouts as Edmund and the rest of the soldiers rush to join the rest of the army.

"Fall back!" Go on fall back! Someone shouts above the noise. Quasi gallops into the rocks, but not before Ginarrbrik fires an arrow at jewel. The arow hits her leg causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. Quasi flew off the unicorn falling a few feet away.

"Jewel!" He rushes to the injured unicorn. I will be fine. "Do not worry about me your majesty, you have a war to win." He nodded getting to his feet. He sees Oreius rushing past him. He realized with dread that he was heading toward the witch.

"Stop!" He shouts. He watches as Oreius kill general Otmin stabbing him in the back with two swords. He pulls out a third sword and rushes at the witch. Jadis ducks as the sword passes over her head and stabs Oreius with her staff turning him to stone.

Quasi watches as she turns two griffons to stone. He watches as petter fights with a dwarf. Quasi realizes the unfortunate truth. Were outnumbered. There's to many of them! "Edmund! There's too many! Get out of here! Get the girls and get them far away from here."

Edmund is about to leave when he sees the witch advancing towards Quasi. "You heard him! Let's go!" Mr. bever said tugging on Edmunds arm. Come on! "Quasi said get out of here!" Mr. bever shouted again.

"Quasi's not king yet." Edmund says as he rushes off to save his friend. Edmund rushes down the hill. He had to stop her! There was only one way to do that. He jumps next to the Witch and brings his sword down on her wand smashing it. There is a flash of blue light and the pieces of her wand fall to the ground.

Quasi and Peter turn to see Edmund and the witch facing off. Oh no. "You idiot!" I told you to get out of here. He watches shocked as the witch stabs Edmund in the chest with the remainder of her wand.

"Edmund!" Peter and Quasi shout. They rush at Jadis ready to fight Jadis knocks peter out and its just her and Quasi left fighting. He ducks and doges as she attempts to stab him. He ducks just as her sword grazes his side leaving a bloody gash.

He stumbles back. Before the witch can strike again He hears a loud roar echo from the cliffs above. She glares up at Aslan who stand on the nearby cliff. She fights even more viciously as she knocks Quasi onto his side.

She stabs him in the shoulder causing him to cry out in pain. She raises her sword to deliver the final blow when Aslan leaps at her and pins her to the ground. She looks fearfully up at the lion as he seemingly kills her.

Quasi slowly stands time seeming to have sped up around him. He stares at Aslan who nods his head. "It is finished." Aslan say's as time seems to return to normal. Quasi! Susan and Lucy shout as they hug there friend.

"You alright?" Peter asks him looking at his injured shoulder. I'm fine. "Its just a scratch." "Where's Edmund?" Lucy asks. They rush of to find him. Susan sees Ginarrbrik about to finish Edmund off when she fires an arrow at him killing him.

Edmund coughs weak and injured. Lucy takes her healing potion from her belt and drops a single drop of the potion into Edmunds mouth. He stops moving and they realize he is dead. Lucy cries as quasi attempts to comfort her.

Suddenly Edmund gasps awake. Lucy start crying tears of joy as she hugs her brother. "When are you gonna learn to do as you're told?" Peter says ruffling his younger brothers hair. They laugh and hug on another.

They watch as Aslan breathes on a stone satyr bringing it back to life, and Lucy rushes of with her healing potion to help heal those who were injured during the battle while the others stayed behind glad that it was finally over.


	12. Chapter 12: The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In This chapter The King and Queens are crowned.

Quasi looks at his face in a mirror who looked far more different then he had once been. He heard the sound of trumpets echoing of the castle walls. "Its time."

Quasi and the Pevensie's stood in front of five stone thrones. They were each dressed in velvet clothing of a different color. Peter was dressed in dark blue and gold while Susan was dressed in light blue and teal.

Silver and light blue for Edmund and pale blue and red for Lucy. Quasi however was dressed in Emerald green clothes with a gold cape. They walk down the ails towards the thrones. They stare up at the thrones each with its own unique symbol on it.

They walk up the steps and stand in front of their own thrones. Mr. Tumnus and the beavers approaches wearing a brand-new green scarf. Carrying a pillow is the beavers and resting on the pillow are five crowns.

One of the crowns was a small circlet of silver flowers, another crown was a circlet of gold flowers. One crown was a bronze crown with a lion engraved in the center another was a small silver crown with three silver leaves surrounding all sides of the crown and the last crown was gold with three gold leaves on either side of the crown.

Aslan cleared his throat and began to speak. "To the glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy the Valiant" As he said this the crown of silver flowers was placed on her head. "To the great Western Wood, King Edmund the Just." The crown with the silver leaves is placed on Edmunds head. "To the radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan, the Gentle" The crown of gold flowers was placed on her head. "To the strong northern mountains, King Peter, the Magnificent. The bronze crown with the lion is placed on peters head.

"And to the clear northern sky, I give you King Quasimodo the brave. The crown with the gold leaves was placed on his head. Aslan smiled proudly. "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen. May your wisdom grace us until the stars rain down from the heavens." Aslan says as everyone cheers.

"Long live king Quasimodo!" "Long live King Peter!" "Long live King Edmund!" "Long live Queen Susan!" "Long live Queen Lucy!" Quasimodo smiles at his friends from his throne. Everything would be fine now.

Quasi and Lucy stand on the balcony looking out at the beach below. "Look!" Quasi say pointing down at the beach. Walking along the shore was Aslan. Aslan looks up at them and smiles before he continues his walk down the shoreline.

"Don't worry. We'll see him again." Quasi turns to see Mr. Tumnus behind them. When? He asks. "In time. One day he'll be here and the next he won't. But you mustn't press him. After all, he's not a tame lion."

"No. But he is good." Says Lucy shedding a tear. Mr. Tumnus hands her what looks like a handkerchief. Here. "you need it more than I do." Quasi smiles only to turn and see that Aslan was gone.

He sighed. He would miss Aslan. Hopefully, he would see him again one day. He sighed as he walked back inside. He was no longer that scared little boy. Now. Now he was a king!


	13. Chapter 13: Fifteen Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen years have passed for our heroes. Fifteen glorious years in Narnia. But people from our world can not stay long in Narnia. Eventually we all must one day go home. Quasi and the Pevensies go back to their own timelines and a year later Quasi thinks about everything he went through in Narnia.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the end. Finally we made it!

The woods of Narnia sat lay quite almost peaceful. Suddenly a white stag bursts from the foliage five people on horseback follow after it. Two are girls and three of them are men. They are the Pevensie's and Quasimodo, but all grown up.

The youngest was Lucy she was wearing a red and gold dress. She was at least twenty-three years old know. Next came Edmund dressed in light green, The twenty-five-year-old looked ecstatic as he and the others chased after the Stag.

Then there was Susan the twenty-seven-year-old was dressed from head to toe in purple and lavender. Then there was Peter. The twenty-eight-year-old was dressed in red and had a purple and gold cape.

And Finally there was Quasimodo at thirty-one years old he was the eldest of the group and high king of Narnia. He was no longer the scared little boy he had been when he'd first came here. He was a man now and a king!

However they had forgotten who they had been. All memory of who they were before Narnia was gone. However that day was they day they had to leave Narnia behind. But not forever. For this was not goodbye but farewell until the next time.

Edmund's horse slowed down. "Are you all right, Philip?" Edmund asked his old friend. "I'm not as young as I once was." Said Phillip panting. Quasimodo slowed down to ask jewel how she was. "I may not be as young as I used to be, but I can keep going for a bit."

"Come on you to." Said Susan. "Were just catching our breath." Quasi replied. "That's all we'll catch at this rate." Susan said exasperated. "What did he say again, Susan?" Said Lucy ridding up next them.

"You girls wait in the castle. I'll get the stag myself." Susan said Mimicking Quasi's voice. Quasi merely rolled his eyes. Peter rides up chuckling. Suddenly he becomes distracted. "What is it Peter?" Quasi asks.

"What's that?" He point up ahead at an all to familiar lamp post now covered in vines. Your right! Quasi says "It….It seems familiar." "As if from a dream." Says Susan. Or a dream of a dream. Says Lucy. "Spare Oom." She says out loud remembering what Tumnus had once told her. She took off running.

"Paras" Quasimodo said remembering that Tumnus had said he had come from some place called Paras he couldn't remember it though. He chased after Lucy much to his friends displeasure.

"Quasi" "Lucy" Peter shouted. "Not again" Susan sighed as they chased after them. Quasi had stopped in a clearing. "Quasi where's Lucy?" Quasi pointed to some dense branches. "She ran through there."

"Wait right here we'll go get her." Said Peter. Quasi watched as Peter, Susan, and Edmund rushed into the dense branches. He waited but they didn't come back. It was then that he noticed a small cave nearby.

Maybe it would lead to his friends. He climbed down into the cave he saw a small tunnel and tried climbing down it but tumbled down the dark tunnel and hit his head. The Pevensie's Pushed through the branches until they felt fur coats instead.

"These aren't branches." Said Peter. Ow Edmund shouted as he stumbled. "There Coats" Says Susan. "Susan, you're on my foot!" Edmund complains. "Peter, move off!" Lucy snaps. There voices soon become younger and younger.

"Stop shoving" Peter shouts. "Stop it! I'm not on your toe!" Edmund replies. All four Pevensie children fall out of the wardrobe. Professor Digory Kirke the man who had let them stay in his home opened the door surprised to see the children there.

"Oh! There you are." He says smiling. "What were you all doing in the wardrobe?" Peter looks at his sibling then the professor. " You wouldn't believe us if we told you, sir." Says Peter. He throws the very same ball that they had accidently smashed a window with earlier. "Try me." He says grinning.

That night Lucy opened the wardrobe but all she found was a hard wooden wall. "I don't think you'll get back in that way." Lucy turned to see the professor smiling sadly at her. "You see... I've already tried."

"Will we ever go back?" Lucy asks sadly. "Oh, I expect so." He said closing the wardrobe door. "But it'll probably happen when you're not looking for it." He said taking her hand and leading her to the door. All the same...best to keep your eyes open. He said whispering in her ear.

She nodded but then remembered something. "But what about Quasimodo?" Who? He asks confused and a little surprised she used that name. Our friend we told him we'd be back but we didn't.

He took a book off a shelf. "Is this his name? He asks. Yes she say shocked. Are you saying he's not real! "No not at all." But it seems you and your brothers and sister met the real hunchback of Notre dame.

"Don't worry about your friend." He'll be fine. "Like you he has probably returned to his own time." Lucy looked sad. "will we ever see him again?" He smiled.

"Perhaps the next time you return to Narnia he'll return as well." Now come on its late, you should be asleep." Lucy looked back at the wardrobe as she left the room. She hoped to see her friend again one day.

Meanwhile in 14th century France a boy slept hidden away in a cave. Quasi opened his eyes. "W-where am I? It was then that he realized he was six teen again and he was back where he started.

No. No, no no! Quasi cried as he noticed the wall that led to the half of the cave that led to Narnia was gone. In its place was a stone wall. It was as if it had never existed. Had it been a dream?

No! He knew it wasn't a dream. He remembered everything. Why? Why now?! It wasn't fair. "I am sorry boy, but it was your time." He heard Aslans voice behind him. What do you mean? "Everyone must go home at some point, and it was your turn."

"Will I ever see Narnia again?" In time. "I will call you back when the time is right." For now you must live in your own world. "Just as Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy must live in theirs." Y-You…You sent them back?

Aslan nodded. Will I see them again. "In time." But I must warn you Quasimodo everyone's time comes when they have to leave Narnia behind forever. "However, your different then most, You might see Narnia several times.

"Will…Will I ever see you again?" Perhaps in this world I go by a different name, however. "One that you are familiar with." Aslan whispers something in his ear before disappearing. Wait! But when Quasi turns around the great lion is gone.

He was shocked by the secret Aslan had shared with him. It all made sense now. Suddenly he felt a hand grab him by his red hair and drag him out of the cave. He came face to face with his master.

"I have finally caught you!" Did you think you could run from me?! "N-No master I'm sorry I-frollo slapped him hard across the face causing him to fall to the ground." How dare you. "Run away again and you'll get more then a slap next time."

Y-Yes master. "Now get on the horse." Were going home and for heavens sake boy cover your face. Quasimodo obeyed pulling his hood up covering his disfigured features. He climbed onto the back of the horse.

As they rode away he looked back at the cave to see Aslan standing at the mouth of the cave. Aslan smiled at him as he ran into the cave. There was a flash of bright light and then nothing. He turned his back on the cave as he rode back to Paris. Back to home.

A year later Quasimodo was the talk of Paris. Everyone called him a hero for saving Esmeralda from burning at the stake and defeating Frollo before his madness destroyed the whole city! Then again he was used to fighting villains. (Him fighting against the white witch) It had just taken him a while to stand up to his cruel stepfather.

His seventeenth birthday was today. His friends Esmeralda and Phoebus were planning a birthday party for him in the court of miracles however today was an important day. It was a year ago on his sixteenth birthday that had found that small cave.

He looked around the cave but could still not find an entrance. Perhaps there was a different way he had to get in. That had been yesterday, however. Today he was going to explore an old, abandoned castle he had found.

It almost looked just like the castle at Car Parviel except for the fact that it was in the forest obviously. He slowly opened the castle door and looked around the entry hall. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, gleaming in the dim light.

He grabbed his lantern and walked into the room. "Stay here snowball." He said to his horse." The horse had once belonged to Frollo and now it belonged to him. The horse nickered and snorted as he slowly closed the door behind him.

He felt a rush of memory's as he remembered his time in Narnia. His time as a king and his time in Narnia that had led up to the great battle. He remembered his coronation and his crowning as high king of Narnia. He even remembered his title. "King Quasimodo, The Brave!"

He sighed he remembered how awkward he felt being called "Your Majesty" back when he'd first been crowned king. Now….Now he actually missed it. No one here knew of what he had done. No one even knew that Narnia existed! He looked around the room with a sigh. As memory flooded his mind he began to sing.

"It started out as a feeling."

"Which then grew into a hope."

"Which then turned into a quiet thought."

"Which then turned into a quiet word."

He san louder and louder as he imagined his sword in his hand. The very sword he had gotten from Father Christmas. He Imagined he was back on that hill surrounded by his army ready to fight the white witch.

"And then that word grew louder and louder."

"'Til it was a battle CRY!"

Suddenly Narnia faded away and he was standing a balcony overlooking the lower floor.

"I'll come back."

"When you call me."

"No need to say goodbye."

He sang as he slid down the staircase banister landing back on the lower floor as he walked through a hall filled with suits of armor.

"Just because everything's changing."

"Doesn't mean it's never been this way before."

"All you can do is try to know who your friends are."

"As you head off to the war."

He sang as he ran out into the courtyard stars gleaming in the night sky a shooting star arced across the dark blue sky.

"Pick a star on the dark horizon."

"And follow the LIGHT!"

He sang as he walked towards a large old oak tree in the center of the courtyard. Sitting under he sang sadly as closed his eyes.

"You'll come back."

"When it's ooo-ver."

"No need to say goodbye."

"You'll come back."

"When it's ooo-ver."

No need to say goodbyeeeee….He sang as he remembered everything that had happened to him in Narnia. He remembered meeting Mr. Tumnus and being captured by the white witch. He remembered escaping and meeting the beavers and he remembered meeting Edmund and Lucy and Susan and Peter.

He remembered Aslan and how he had sacrificed himself for him. He still remembered the pain from the knife as he died. He remembered waking up on that hill. He remembered Jewel and how he rushed into battle and how Alsan killed the white witch!

He remembered castle Car Perivale and he remembered his Coronation and he remembered how he remembered being crowned high king of Narnia. He remembered that day in the woods and he remembered above all else that he would one day return to Narnia. He blinked the tears out of his eyes as he continued his song.

"Now we're back to the beginning."

"It's just a feeling and no one knows yet."

He sang as he walked into an empty room that looked to much like his own room back in Narnia in castle Car Perivale. It even had a balcony Except his obviously overlooked the beach and the ocean.

"But just because they can't feel it too."

He sang referring to frollo who he had told of his adventures in Narnia. The Old man obviously did not believe him and of his friends who did not tell because he didn't think that they'd believe him.

"Doesn't mean that you have to forget."

As He sang yet again the room around him began to change to look like Car Perivale and his clothes changed to the clothes he had worn on his coronation day.

"Let your memories grow stronger and stronger."

"'Til they're before your EYES!"

He sang a leaned over the balcony looking down at the shore below. He saw Aslan staring up at him from the beach. He remembered back in Narnia he had always hopped to see Aslan walking down the shoreline. But he never did see him again till now. Aslan Smiled at him as he turned and walked away slowly fading away until he disappeared altogether.

"You'll come back."

"When they caaa-ll you."

"No need to say goodbye.

He sang as the world around him changed back to normal. He was no longer dressed like he had been in Narnia and the castle was old and decrepit again. And The view outside showed the forest once again and Aslan….Was no where to be seen.

"You'll come back."

"When they caaa-ll you."

He turned back to look at the room one last time.

"No- need- to say- goodbyeeee."

He sang sadly as he turned his back on the room and walked out. "I will find a way back." I swear on my life that I wont rest until I find my way back!

Even if I have to claw my way back to Narnia I'll do it in a heartbeat! Little did he know that soon this year sooner then he thought he would return to Narnia to find surprising new changes and as well as finding new friends along the way! For now he would just enjoy his birthday. After all you only turn seventeen once right?

The End…

For now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've all enjoyed this story. It was a lot shorter than i thought it would be but its done. I will be writing two sequels for the other two movies. I happen to like the sequels unlike everyone else so don't complain! I hope you enjoyed this story i know I did! It might be a while before i write the first sequel though because i have another fanfic planed. Its based on the live action Aladdin movie. I will be writing the first chapter tomorrow. Till then farewell! 😁

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this, next chapter will be longer, promise.   
> Just a quick disclaimer I don't own the chronicles of Narnia books or movies or Disney s the hunchback of Notre dame. Just saying so.


End file.
